Turbulence
Level: Polearm/Spear 6 Spell Resistance: yes A very powerful technique utilizing the power of tornados, it is said to be one of the techniques most closely tied to the spirits of the sky. It can be used in these two ways. Turbulence: Spinning around at gale force speeds, you fling your surrounding enemies skyward, releasing an arcane burst of rainbow destruction through the twister, destroying your enemies. As a standard action, enemies adjacent to you must make a fortitude saving throw DC:16+Strength modifier or be launched in the air 5 feet per level and take normal damage. Creatures launched upward gain a reflex saving throw DC:16+ Strength modifier, but take a -4 penalty to the save. Creatures with evasion cannot use the ability unless they can fly. The creature takes normal damage as well as 1d12 damage per level (Max 10d12) and comes crashing back down taking falling damage. Creatures that succeed in their save take half damage. Divine Storm: Spinning around at gale force speeds, you fling your surrounding enemies skyward, You ride the tornado to your enemies, piercing their hearts before firing minor burst of rainbow energy. As a full attack action, enemies adjacent to you must make a fortitude saving throw DC:16+Strength modifier or be launched in the air 5 feet per level and take normal damage. Make a single attack against every creature launched upward at your highest base attack bonus. Each attack deals normal damage as well as an additional 1d6 damage per level (Max 20d6). Creatures struck gain a fortitude saving throw of the same DC as mentioned above for 1/2 damage. Falling damage is taken normally. ''Tornado Spark: ''You create a tornado and fling it at your foes, allowing it to grow enormous before leaping in. You skip off of the wind walls and tear through all foes caught within the gale force winds and fire a sparkling spear shaped energy beam through the center when you reach the top, causing a tornado ending explosion. As a full attack action, you create a 20 foot burst around you of gale force winds. The whirlwind is 20 feet wide and 10 feet tall per level (Maximum 200 feet). As a move action, the Creature can move the Whirlwind up to 30 feet in any direction so long as they remain within it. The creature using this technique gains a fly speed of 60 feet with perfect maneuverability that it can only use to move up and down or side to side while in the area of the whirlwind. In addition, you deal an additional 2d6 sonic damage to all creatures caught within your whirlwind, and a +4 bonus to armor class while within the whirlwind. Creatures in the area must succeed on a Reflex save DC 16+ Strength modifier when it comes into contact with the whirlwind or take damage as if it were hit by the whirlwind creature's normal attack. It must also succeed on a second Reflex save or be picked up bodily and held suspended in the powerful winds, automatically taking the indicated damage each round. A creature that can fly is allowed a Reflex save each round to escape the whirlwind. The creature still takes damage but can leave if the save is successful. Creatures trapped in the whirlwind cannot move except to go where the whirlwind carries them or to escape the whirlwind. Trapped creatures can otherwise act normally, but must succeed on a Concentration check check (DC 15 + spell level) to cast a spell. Creatures caught in the whirlwind take a –4 penalty to Dexterity and a –2 penalty on attack rolls. The whirlwind can have only as many creatures trapped inside at one time as will fit inside the whirlwind’s volume. The whirlwind can eject any carried creatures whenever it wishes as a free action, depositing them in its space. If the whirlwind’s base touches the ground, it creates a swirling cloud of debris. This cloud is centered on the creature and has a diameter equal to half the whirlwind’s height. The cloud obscures all vision, including darkvision, beyond 5 feet. Creatures 5 feet away have concealment, while those farther away have total concealment. Those caught in the cloud of debris must succeed on a concentration check (DC 15 + spell level) to cast a spell. This technique can be ended early as a standard action. All creatures are ejected from the whirlwind and must make a fortitude saving throw DC: 16+ Strength modifier or take normal damage as well as 1d6 sonic damage per level (Max 10d6). This lessens by 1d6 for every 2 rounds the technique went on before it was ended in this way. Enemies take falling damage normally, however you do not, regardless of how high up you were when the technique ended. This technique lasts for 1 round per 2 levels.